One Night With You
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Draco's wanted one thing in his whole life that no amount of money can buy, to spend just one night with his longtime crush Harry.


**A/n: All known characters, spells and places belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except for the plot. This story is dedicated to my friends, two crazy chicks that I love Speklez and Layne Faire**

**Summary: Draco's wanted one thing in his whole life that no amount of money can buy, to spend just one night with his longtime crush Harry. **

I was in need of a drink something terrible and so I decided to head over to the Hog's Head. After the battle everything change naturally but the good thing was that I no longer got side long glances from my fellow witches and wizards but I think that had something to do with the Malfoy name not holding as it did before. No one was scared anymore; people weren't looking over their shoulders at every turn.

I arrived at the Hog's Head, ordered a Fire Whisky and took a seat at the end of the bar. A Quidditch match was on the TV and that took all of my focus, I didn't even hear the door open nor the applause that was happening all around me till I heard his voice.

My head jerked up and there standing not five feet in front of me was the person that I've had a crush on since first year at Hogwarts... Harry Potter. He liked me, had aged but he still looked good and the people that were around him still cheer for him wherever he goes. He nodded at everyone, shaking hands with the men and tried to get to the bar. His eyes locked with me and we nodded at each other, I could tell that he was tired by the bags under his eyes.

There was a stool next to me empty, so I nodded at it and Harry broke out of the throngs of people and sat down heavily on the stool.

"Alright there Malfoy?" Harry said after placing his order.

"Alright. You?"

"Alright."

The bartender handed Harry his drink and he downed almost half of it in one gulp.

"Rough day Potter?"

"Not the way it used to be, but yes." he replied with a nod.

We sat in silence, speaking on occasion. After my fifth Fire Whiskey I got up to use the men's room. I entered a stall and a few minutes later I heard the door opening and a locked being turned, I thought nothing of it, finished my business and after exiting the stall I saw Harry standing against the wall in front of my stall with his arms folded across his chest and his green eyes blazing.

I went to wash my hands and when I turned back again, Harry was still staring at me. The way that he was looking at me was like a hunter stalking his prey. He didn't say anything and neither did I, we just stood there locked in eye contact. It was a few minutes till he moved; he licked his lips and then stalked closer to me. When he was two feet in front of me, he moved his hand till it was resting on my cheek.

"I've wanted to this for the longest of times" he whispered to me.

I had to hold back a moan because for as long as I could remember, I wanted to touch Harry. To see if his skin was soft, to feel him move under my touch. He started to move his thumb gently over my cheek it felt so soft. I knew that I had to say something, "I as well have wanted this for a long time"

Harry just hummed and ever so slowly leaned his head in and brushed his lips against mine, I moan when he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. He entered my mouth and began to explore it with his tongue. I reached my hands up and around his neck and pulled him closer to me. We both moaned at the contact and I could feel his erection pressed against my leg.

Harry pulled back from the kiss and said, "Shall we continue this somewhere more private?"

I nodded my head but before Harry pulled away from me, he thrusted his hips, our cocks came in contact with each other and even though we had clothing on I still felt as if I would cum from just that simple act. Harry smirked at me and then said, "I'll leave first and then you follow a few minutes later. I know how your father still feels about me and I wouldn't want what we are about to get up to, to get back to him."

I nodded my head, still unable to form any words. Harry gave me another peck on the lips and then left. Once the door closed, I let out a huge breath unable to believe that this was actually going to happen. I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming; I wasn't.

When time was up, I walked out as calmly as I could and looked around the bar to see where Harry was. I spotted him near the door, his eyes locked with my and he nodded towards the door. He exited and then I made my way out also after paying my drinks. I looked for Harry and saw that he was already at the entrance to the town. He neither said nor did anything, just walked and I of course followed. I didn't know where we were going but at this point I didn't care.

I next saw Harry standing next to a tree and so I made my way over to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My place."

Harry held out his hand and after placing mine in his, we apparated to Harry's flat. I always felt as if I was going to puke when ever I apparated or disapparated, so once we were outside Harry's flat I had bend over and put my hands on my knees to steady myself. When the puking feeling passed I stood up and followed Harry inside.

"Want a Butterbeer?" Harry asked after locking the door.

"Sure." I replied while taking a look around. This was the first time in Harry's flat.

It was a good sized flat. There was a flat screen mounted on one wall on top of a fireplace, a leather couch on the opposite wall. There was a wooden coffee table in the middle and there were also two leather recliners. I was able to see a dinning room that had a round table and four chairs. I stepped further into the house; after removing my shoes, and saw three closed doors down the hallway; huh so this was a two-bedroom flat. I wonder if he shares it with anyone and if that person would be making an appearance anytime soon.

"What do you think?" Harry asked while walking back out of the kitchen.

"Nice place." I replied while taking the Butterbeer from his outstretched hand. "Should we be expecting your roommate any time soon?"

"I don't live with anyone."

"Why do you have two bedrooms then?"

"The second is my playroom." he said with a smirk.

I gulped this man had a playroom, kill me know. I took a big gulp of my Butterbeer so that I could think of a proper reply.

"That's interesting Harry, I didn't know that you were into that sort of thing."

"There's a lot that you don't know about me Draco." he replied while walking towards me.

I noticed again that the predator look was back in his eyes and a shiver went through my body. When Harry reached me, he ran a finger down my cheek and then traced my lips, I didn't know what made me do it but I lightly bit his finger. He just smirked at me and moved his hand till it was at the back of my neck; he pulled me to him and then crashed his lips to mine. I groaned and kiss him back with as much passion as he was putting into the kiss.

Harry was the first to pull back, "Naughty boy, you keep that up and you'll be seeing my playroom before you know it." he whispered in my ear, I shivered as he licked the shell of my ear.

I wanted to see that playroom, so I moved my hand in between us and grasped his cock. I ran my hand up and down and I could hear the effect that I had on Harry by the moan that came out of him. I let go of his cock because I didn't want him to cum yet, before I could move my hand to far though, Harry wrapped his hand around my wrist and started to drag me down the hall.

We passed the first two doors that we came to but before we walked through the last door, Harry pulled out a silk hankie and tied it around my eyes. My world went dark but my other sense kicked in. When we entered the room, I could smell candle wax and hear the wind, so I knew that I window was open somewhere. When the blindfold was removed, I blinked a couple of times so that my eyes could get adjusted to the low lightening. Once my eyes were adjusted, I looked around the room and gasped because every naughty sex toy known to man was in this room.

I spun around to look at Harry; I couldn't believe that the bloke that I went to school with had this kind of secret.

He just raised an eyebrow at me and said, "What shall we play with first?"

**A/n: Hope y'all enjoyed this; just don't get too used to me doing slash because I won't be doing it all the time (or at all again hehe). *waves* until next time. **


End file.
